dance_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Dance Central In Dance Central, characters are represented as the player's avatar. Players are required to mirror the on-screen dancers during gameplay. The following are the list of characters (characters in asterisks(*) are non-playable): *Angel *Miss Aubrey *Dare *ELIOT *Emilia *MacCoy *Mo *Oblio *Taye *Pink Ninja a.k.a. Luxury *Dr Tan* Dance Central 2 Dance Central 2 introduces 11 new characters and dance crews. Crews are all matched based on their personalities. Each crew consists of two playable characters. Each crew has their own unique dance style, excluding D-Cypher, Tan Industries, Ninja Crew and Icon Crew. New characters are in italics. 'Riptide' Riptide Crew is depicted as Dance Central's athletic, sporty, and competitive crew. Their routines are usually very energetic and implements hip-hop dancing. Crew members are: *''Bodie'' *Emilia 'Flash4wrd' Flash4wrd is all about attitude. They have a certain family aesthetic and are fairly competitive. Their routines normally have a lot of hip movements and tend to lean on the sexier side. The crew consists of: *''Lil' T'' *Taye 'Lu$h' Lu$h Crew is the luxurious crew. They are all about image and how they are perceived. Their crew looks have a nautical theme to them. Crew members are: *Angel *Miss Aubrey 'Hi-Def' Hi-Def is Dance Central's b-boy crew and their routines mostly consists of toprocking and popping & locking. The crew's clothing style is bright with patterns that are a modified version of color bars. Crew members are: *''Glitch'' *Mo 'The Glitterati' The Glitterati is depicted as the ultimate crew-- an elitist crew. They are often in the same wavelength and in unison. Their crew look is very runway/military inspired. The Glitterati is unlockable after defeating them in Dance Central 2's Crew Challenge. Crew members are: *''Jaryn'' *''Kerith'' 'D-Cypher' D-Cypher was first introduced as Dance Central 2's boss. They are unlockable after defeating them in Crew Challenge. The crew consists of two of Dr Tan's robots: *''CYPH-56'' *''CYPH-78'' 'D-Cypher Elite' D-Cypher Elite is an unlockable crew in Dance Central 2. Crew members are: *''CYPH-ELITE a.k.a. Bernice'' *Dr Tan 'Icon Crew' Icon Crew was an unlockable crew and is now available by simply connecting to Xbox Live. Players were required to reach a milestone of 100 million stars to unlock them. Crew members are: *''Frenchy'' *''Marcos'' 'Ninja Crew' Ninja Crew was an unlockable crew and is now available by simply connecting to Xbox Live. Players were required to reach a certain milestone to unlock them. Crew members are: *''Kichi a.k.a. Blue Ninja'' *''Shinju a.k.a. Pink Ninja'' Dance Central 3 In Dance Central 3, default crews have been allocated with specific decades as part of the game's Story Mode. Previous crews have remained unchanged. The game also reintroduces past characters which have been left out of Dance Central 2. New characters are in'' italics''. Crews available: *DCI *Lu$h Crew *Hi-Def *Flash4wrd *Riptide *The Glitterati *D-Coy *M.O.C *D-Cypher *Icon Crew *Ninja Crew The following is each crew's allocated decades in Story Mode: 'DCI' Dance Central Intelligence (DCI) is Dance Central's top secret agency specialized in defending against dance crimes. The crew consists of DCI's Special Agents: *''Rasa'' *''Lima'' 'D-Coy' D-Coy is an unlockable crew through playing Story Mode. Crew members are: *Dare *MacCoy 'M.O.C' Murder of Crows is an unlockable crew in-game. Crew members are: *Dr Tan *Oblio